Final Fantasy IX - Terraism
by RylianH
Summary: Two years have passed since the events of FFIX. Can peace really reign among Kingdoms and Regencies? And has the threat from Terra really disappeared?


Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter of a Final Fantasy IX fanfic I started a long time ago - 10 years ago to be precise. I always had a story in my head, but I never felt I was a good enough writer to pull it off, so I shelved it. However, I've been reading some incredible fanfics as of late (Sinnacious's The Fifth Act was particularly brilliant) and as a result want to give it a proper go again.

Ergo, this is the first chapter. It's short, but I want to see what people think of it before I commit to what will be effectively a novel. So if people want to see more, give reviews, positive or negative. I really want to write this story, so fingers crossed some people like it. Anyways, enough noise - enjoy! (And I promise Chapter 2 will be MUCH bigger, and also will be published in a week's time if the response is good.)

Final Fantasy IX - Terraism

CHAPTER ONE - TRAVELS

"Look at it... doesn't Lindblum look fantastic from the air?"

They were at eye-level with South Gate as the Remora glided effortlessly through the Mist-free air. A flock of Trick Sparrows darted alongside the airship, keeping their distance from the twin steam engines mounted on either side of the hull. The ship had been a gift from Regent Cid Fabool the IX, ruler of Lindblum to celebrate Garnet's Coronation a year past.

Zidane looked around and smiled at his Queen. _Two years._ Two glorious years that they had ruled over Alexandria together. Or at least she had ruled and he had followed. _King Zidane Tribal the I... _he chuckled to himself. He would have been happier with Regent, happier still with no title at all but he knew it was necessary to exist in Dagger's world. It hadn't all been easy. It wasn't in Zidane's nature to sit still, and he felt limited in Alexandria... as if somehow it wasn't finished. He wasn't finished.

"_Survivor's guilt, I guess." _he thought to himself as he stared out over the city now underneath them. He had never been able to forgive himself for Kuja, for what he was forced to become through Garland's machinations. But Kuja hadn't been the only one. Zidane had fallen pray to Terra's demigod also, almost abandoning his friends in the despair of finding out his origins.

_Vivi... Freya... Steiner... Amarant... Eiko... Quina_

_...and Dagger..._

They had all survived the battle with Kuja and Necron. Against Mikiko's million-to-one odds, they had _all _made it.

And finally, they would all see each other again for the first time since the coronation. They had always been a disparate group, but the bonds forged on that original journey were as strong as tempered steel.

Regent Cid looked over the parapet of the castle wall, his furrowed brow doing little to hide his bloodshot eyes. Running a regency was never an easy task, but the past month had been particularly taxing. The preparation for the Festival of the Hunt had taken up most of his time. More than he would have liked, considering the fractured reports coming in from different areas of the Mist Continent. Three different families had been found dead in the space of two weeks.

"_Dead..."_ Cid thought as he shook his head, _"More like a slaughter."_

All three families had been found burnt beyond recognition. Two of the cases could have been put down to a house fire, at a stretch. But the third family... Cid had received a message from a senior member of the Lindblum guard only yesterday. They had been electrocuted. And with magic. It was undoubtedly murder in any case.

"Hey, OLD MAN!" shrilled a young girl's voice from behind him, shaking him from his thoughts. He turned to see a ragged looking eight year old girl impatiently pacing towards him, throwing and catching a purple flute embossed with a silver inscription running the length of the instrument. Her purple hair had grown longer, stretching down her back and almost to her knees.

"...Eiko! What HAVE you been up to?!"

Cid almost threw up the words. This morning Eiko had been dressed meticulously by her Matron, the clothes having been gifted from Treno by a well respected nobel and personal friend of Hilda's. Now...

"You've utterly ruined your outfit! For goodness sake Eiko, the King and Queen of Alexandria will be here soon!"

"Ha! Are you kidding? It's Zidane and Dagger, they'll hardly care. And Rusty! I still look better than that old geezer!"

Cid shook his head. There was no talking to her, but it was mock annoyance on his part. Eiko was the daughter that he and Hilda had longed to have for so many years. After spending her childhood years alone in Madain Sari with only the moogles for company, he wasn't about to try and _change_ her. Despite her brashness and inability to listen at times, she was undoubtedly a precocious child, gifted in so many ways. And she looked up to Queen Garnet as a sister... Eiko would be a fine adult. The Regent had no doubts there.

"OLD MAN!" Eiko almost screamed this time, dropping her flute on the ground as she did.

"Be careful with that flu-"

"They're here _now!_ If you weren't so busy sitting up here taking a day off you'd know that!"

And before Cid could reply, she had picked up the flute and was off again, prancing past the two Calcutta Knights posted by the gateway who looked at each other with a smirk, before quickly standing to again as Cid moved past them had already disappeared down the hallway, the door at the end lying open as an invitation to the Regent. Cid sighed to himself and fixed at his clothing in anticipation of his guests.

"Well..." his voice echoed up the empty hallway, "Time to go see the family."


End file.
